


Glimpses

by energie_vie



Series: Magnetic [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, POV Nile Freeman, Pining, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Slow Burn, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energie_vie/pseuds/energie_vie
Summary: " 'I see. So who goes undercover?''You and Nile,' Andy says nonchalantly.'Ok, so what are we playing? Security? Catering? Bartenders?' Nile asks curiously.'Happy couple, guests from the bride's side.' "
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Magnetic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987831
Comments: 37
Kudos: 151





	Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_write_things_sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_things_sometimes/gifts).



> Yaaay, my third title that's not inspired or taken directly from a song :D
> 
> I've been toying with the idea of writing an undercover mission for quite some time and I've been hesitating because numerous other authors have done a splendid job so far. I might need you to suspend your disbelief a bit and, as usual, focus on the interactions.
> 
> This is for I_write_things_sometimes, who at some point wanted to see Nile and Booker "make out already" - hope this works. *winks cheekily*
> 
> For the established relationship, filled with making out and more, feel free to jump to the [Gooey](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983568) series, which is the sequel to this series.
> 
> EDIT: cover art at the end of the story by the wonderful StarWatcher.

It was bound to happen sooner or later, Nile thinks resignedly, straining to rein in the whirlpool of mixed feelings ranging from anticipation to dread. But it's not like she can do anything about it. 

\---

'Alright, I've just come off the phone with Copley,' Andy announces, throwing herself sideways in one of the armchairs.

'Anything good?' Joe asks, lifting his head from his book.

'You bet. We're going after Randazzo.'

'What, the mobster?' Nile asks incredulously.

'Yeap,' Andy says, popping the P.

'What do we want? Bank statements? His gun? His right hand?'

Joe tends to get a bit morbid when rereading Russian classics and this is not just Nile's opinion because everyone else turns to look at him sceptically.

'What? I was just listing possibilities.'

'Sorry to spoil your fantasy, Yusuf, but we just need to install malware on his computer.'

'Easy-peasy, boss, but how do we get _close_ to his computer?' Booker asks from the kitchen while lighting a cigarette.

'This is the fun part. One of his sons is getting married in three weeks and the reception is at his mansion.'

'I see. So who goes undercover?'

'You and Nile,' Andy says nonchalantly.

'Ok, so what are we playing? Security? Catering? Bartenders?' Nile asks curiously.

'Happy couple, guests from the bride's side.'

Booker chokes and starts coughing smoke while Nile is just blinking dumbly at Andy.

'And how exactly are we supposed to pull this off? We're practically strangers to the family.'

'Yeah, you and half the people that are gonna be there. Look, there are about eight hundred guests and yes, there will be names that security will cross off a list, but Copley will make sure yours are on it. Joe and Quyhn will try to infiltrate the staff while Nicky and I will be stationed in the van as near as possible, acting as eyes and ears.'

'I don't know, Andy, this feels a bit like winging it,' Nile says cautiously.

'Well, aren't you the one who always says winging it is the best approach?' Andy smirks.

Booker starts snickering from the kitchen, so Nile grabs the nearest pillow and hurls it in his general direction.

'You were right, I _do_ learn the stupidest things from you,' she glares at him and the idiot takes a bow. 'Out of curiosity, why does it have to be us two?' she turns towards Andy once more.

'Apart from your nauseating chemistry, you're also the most technically savvy.'

'And because you already bicker like a married couple, you won't even have to pretend too much,' Nicky winks and Nile just groans and drags a hand over her face.

'Also, do you have any idea how many bets we'll be able to place? There's no way we pass out on the opportunity,' Joe adds, fistbumping Nicky.

They're _all_ a bunch of idiots. Nile chances a look at Quynh, who has been quiet so far, but the naughty smirk on her face and the dangerous glint in her eyes say it's better if she _remains_ quiet.

'Come on, darling,' Booker winks and takes a long drag, 'it'll be fun. Free drinks, free food. If the music's any good too, it might just top Lisbon.'

'I highly doubt that,' she mutters grumpily.

'It's been almost two years and you still won't tell us what happened that night?' Joe whines.

'Nope,' Nile and Booker reply at the same time and then grin at each other.

'See, this is what we're talking about,' Andy says, flipping her hand exasperatedly between the two of them.

Yeah, Nile thinks, they might just pull this off.

\---

'Ok, let's go through this one last time,' Andy says from somewhere behind her and Nile rolls her eyes and sighs defeatedly.

'We've already gone through it a hundred times!' she whines petulantly while trying to figure out what to do with her hair.

She's never been to a wedding so big it could be an Oscars afterparty and she's already a bit out of her element in terms of outfit. Not that she's not comfortable in dresses and classy shoes. She is. However, the gown she's wearing tonight is something she's seen only in pictures of movie stars on the red carpet and the heels are so high she's probably as tall as Booker now. Speaking of…

'How come you're only pestering me and not Seb?' she asks, lifting part of her braids and tying them in a loose knot on her nape, the rest of them framing her face in a carefully arranged disarray. It will have to do.

'Because he's done this before and because he's an annoyingly good actor,' Andy replies curtly. 'Now, please indulge me.'

'Fine,' Nile huffs and starts reciting the plan. 'We get there casually late, as one does, apparently, mingle and have fun until long past midnight, then sneak away from the party to the first floor where Quynh and Joe will have hopefully taken care of the bodyguards, get in the study, install the malware, get out and leave the party as soon and inconspicuously as possible.'

'Good. Nicky and I will let you know once we've hijacked the CCTV. Don't forget, we only have fifteen minutes until it's back up and running normally.'

'I know. We'll move quickly.'

Andy nods and gets up from the bed.

'I'm off. Some of us will actually be working tonight,' she mutters sarcastically, placing an earpiece on top of the vanity.

'Catch you later,' Nile grins shamelessly, returning to the mirror to handle the make-up.

Five minutes later she's applying the finishing touches when she hears footsteps outside the room.

'If you're making me go through it again, I swear I'll-'

'Go through what?' Booker asks and when she turns around to look at him, her mouth goes dry in an instant. She's seen him dressed up before but not in a fucking tuxedo and although she had known he would look great, this exceeds even her wildest expectations. His hair is cropped shorter than he usually wears it, so he didn't have much choice in terms of styling but the messy spikes make him look almost boyish and achingly delicious.

'Wow!' she exclaims before she can stop herself and Booker actually blushes a bit.

'Wow yourself! I love your hair,' he smiles and she giggles like a fucking teenager.

'Thank you. I call it the "obvious improv" style.'

'You look beautiful,' he says seriously and Nile's confidence that this will flow smoothly starts to slip away.

There are layers upon layers of details that are distracting her and turning her thoughts into mush and when Booker looks in her mirror to adjust his bow tie, she takes a deep breath and prays to whatever deity is listening that she'll be able to keep her composure.

'Oh, I almost forgot,' he says, pulling a little velvet box from his pocket and dropping to both knees. 'Will you be my unlawfully and temporarily wedded wife?' he grins widely, opening the box to reveal a silver gold band that's matching the one he's already wearing.

No, she can't do this. It's too much. Not only will she have to pretend he's hers for an entire night and not hyperventilate throughout it, he's also unbearably hot in his tuxedo and now he's kneeling in front of her, eyes shining with humour and excitement and god knows what else while presenting her with a wedding ring?

'You're breaking my heart here, dearest,' he chuckles when she takes way too long to say something, _anything_ and she finally snaps out of her trance.

'You are such an idiot,' Nile says weakly and struggles to not imagine a scenario where this is real and not just some silly play pretend.

'Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot,' he grins, slipping the ring on her left finger.

'Ha! I told you he'd do it!' Joe's voice booms from the doorway. 'Pay up, my love,' he says and Nicky grudgingly hands him a roll of banknotes.

'Do you guys mind? We're kind of having a moment here,' Booker mutters but instead of getting up like a normal human being, he just sits back on his haunches, probably ruining the trousers in the process.

'How about we immortalise it? Pun intended,' Quynh snickers, snapping three pictures in a row.

Maybe it will get better once they get to the wedding, Nile sighs, when she's left with only one idiot.

\---

'Ok, here we go. All good?' Booker murmurs as they're approaching the gates of the mansion where people are actually lining up and waiting to go through security checks.

Nile feels like they're about to enter the most exclusive party in the world and what's sad is that it's technically true. Randazzo has connections to everyone who's anyone, from politicians to media moguls to movie stars. It explains how he's managed to avoid prison for so long. It should also make it easier for them to blend in, at least in theory.

She hums in confirmation, plastering a radiant smile on her face and tightening her hold on his arm. 

'I'm not a very good actress,' she mumbles.

'Just follow my lead, I've got you,' he replies and it makes her feel just a little bit better.

'Fabrice and Claire Renoir,' he says curtly when it's their turn, turning up the French accent a notch and Nile's brain short-circuits. 'And do make it quick, please, we're already late,' he adds in a haughty tone.

Andy was right, the man was born to be an actor. Once inside it's like he's someone else entirely. There are still hints of Booker somewhere deep down, in the way he's smiling warmly at her and the way he holds her when they dance or guides her around with a hand on her lower back but other than that, she can barely recognize him.

He exudes poise and confidence and his charm is downright addictive because throughout the night people flock around them to listen to him. He's pretending to be an antiquities dealer and the stories he shares are fascinating and some of them quite possibly true. Nile is absolutely smitten and perfectly content with playing the role of the shy and mostly quiet wife because it gives her the chance to study both the premises and him.

' _I don't know why you think you're not a good actress, Nile, you're playing the part of a besotted wife to perfection_ ,' Joe snickers in her ear and Nile feels the sudden urge to glare, which she stifles by grabbing Booker's hand and squeezing tightly. 

'If you would be so kind as to excuse us,' Booker smiles to the crowd around them, dismissing them without even providing a reason. 'My love,' he says, gesturing widely towards the open bar and Nile almost swoons. One day, she sighs and lets herself be guided through the crowd.

'Don't distract her!' he grits.

' _He was actually paying her a compliment_ ,' Nicky snickers.

'What are you, his spokesperson?' Booker all but snaps.

' _What are **you** , Nile's?_' Nicky retorts.

' _Guys, cut it out_ ,' Andy intervenes. ' _Joe, you owe me five hundred. I told you he'd jump to her defence_ ,' she then adds and Nile feels like throwing away the damned earpiece. 

'Come on, sweetheart, let's dance,' she says softly, reaching to rearrange a lock of hair that's fallen from his carefully constructed mess.

Booker flushes and smiles, cupping her right cheek and gazing at her so intensely that for a few moments the background fades away and all she can focus on is the way his eyes honest-to-god glimmer.

' _Aaand we have the sickly sweet staring-into-each-other's-eyes moment. Joe, you're seeing this, right?_ ' Quynh says and it snaps both of them back to the present.

Joe just grunts unhappily, which means he's lost yet another bet. It makes Nile feel vindicated.

'It's like they're playing bingo or something,' she comments and Booker laughs out loud.

'Have I ever told you how much I love your brain?' he chuckles and Nile winces.

'Yeah, that wasn't one of my brightest moments.'

'Nonsense. It was the highlight of that night. And you were right, tonight can't top it.'

' _Mention of Lisbon before midnight, you **all** owe me _,' Andy laughs.__

__Nile just rolls her eyes and drags Booker to the dance floor._ _

__\---_ _

It's getting close to three in the morning and Nile is surprised that it's been smooth sailing so far. Andy was right yet again, half of the people here don't even know the bride and groom. No one's asked them any uncomfortable questions and if she weren't fully focused as she always is on missions, it would be painfully easy to forget why they're here and just have a great time. She calls it the Booker effect. He's like a damn magnet for every ounce of her attention and this is without even trying. When he does try, all hell breaks loose.

' _Alright, guys, time to move in_ ,' Andy's voice pulls her back from her whirlwind of thoughts.

' _Quynh, meet you in the west wing in five. Guys, let us know when the cameras are down._ '

' _Got it, Joe. Book, Nile, move in two._ '

'Done,' Booker confirms, taking Nile's hand and leading her up the grand staircase.

They lean close to each other against the banister, glass of champagne in hand and pretend to casually survey the party below. There are quite a few other guests up here as well, but they're either too smashed or too caught up in their own conversations to notice them. Therefore, when Andy confirms the cameras are down, it's surprisingly easy to slip unnoticed into one of the corridors that takes them to the west wing.

They've been analysing the mansion's layout for the past three weeks and Nile is convinced she could draw it from memory, so they navigate the corridors quickly, waiting for either Joe or Quynh's signal.

' _All clear_ ,' Quynh says two minutes later. ' _We're heading out. You've only got ten minutes, so hurry!_ '

It takes them one minute to get to Randazzo's study, one more to start his laptop, three to break his password and by the time the malware starts installing, Nile is counting down the remaining five minutes with bated breath.

' _How much longer?_ ' Nicky asks.

'Three minutes,' she replies, nervously twisting the wedding band on her finger.

' _Fuck! Not good._ '

'We'll make it,' Booker mutters and Nile wishes she were as self-assured as him. 'Take off your shoes,' he adds without looking at her.

For a second she's tempted to ask why but then it hits her: they're gonna have to run. Not good. Not good at all.

'Sixty seconds,' Booker says and Nile takes off her shoes, mentally preparing herself to sprint once they close the laptop.

'Thirty. Go ahead, I'll catch up to you.'

'Seb-'

'Go!'

She turns and runs without looking back and it's a good thing she's memorized the fucking corridors because she's too afraid to slow down. But she also desperately wants to know where Booker is and just as she's about to open her mouth, he's panting in her ear.

' _I'm right behind you._ '

' _Guys, the cameras will be on again in five seconds_ ,' Andy says, sounding a bit frantic. ' _You need to get back to the party **now**!_'

They've almost reached the grand staircase but there's not enough time left and whoever is looking at the cameras will be able to see two of the guests running around wildly. Nile can't for the life of her figure out how they're gonna make it out in one piece.

' _Two bodyguards just around the corner_ ,' Nicky says and panic shoots through Nile.

Nothing comes to mind except dropping in a defensive stance and preparing for a fight. She's about to do exactly that when she feels Booker's arm grabbing her waist, turning her around and slamming her against the wall.

'Trust me,' he whispers, followed by a much louder, 'Caught you!' and then he smashes his mouth against hers.

For the first few moments she freezes. And then all her senses go into overdrive. Adrenaline is coursing through her veins and Nile could be lying to herself and say it's because she's been running but in reality, it's all him and his soft lips and his tongue that's doing wonderful things in her mouth. If somebody had told her that tonight she'd be kissing Booker for the first time, she would've laughed like a maniac and called them totally crazy.

She drops her shoes to cross her arms behind his neck and she's standing on tiptoes to reach his mouth but this is fucking heaven and she'll be damned if she stops sooner than she has to. Booker seems to be as caught in the moment as she is because even though the pace is less urgent, he's still kissing her hotly. It's mind-blowingly amazing and when Nile gets carried away and bites his lower lip, he moans in her mouth and presses himself closer to her.

'Excuse me, you're not supposed to be here,' one of the bodyguards says, crossing his arms and Nile thanks the universe that they've made it fairly close to the stairwell. Maybe they won't raise too many suspicions.

'Apologies,' Booker mumbles, going for tipsy and he sways a little for the extra effect when he pulls himself away from her. 'Blame my lovely wife for feeling a bit frisky,' he winks and pinches Nile's ass.

She jolts and then giggles girlishly, cringing internally at how drunk she sounds without even trying.

'Nevertheless, I'm going to have to ask you to return to the party.'

'Of course. Come on, you little fiend, I told you you'd get us in trouble,' he says coolly.

Nile watches in awe as he slips back in character in the blink of an eye. The accent is back, the imposing posture, the haughty tone, even when caught in a compromising position and all of it is making her dizzy.

'You can punish me later,' she blurts unthinkingly and giggles again.

Both bodyguards clear their throats uncomfortably, sounding thoroughly exasperated. They're probably not the first drunk guests they've had to deal with tonight.

Booker's eyes widen just a fraction and he smirks slyly but he doesn't say anything else. He bends to pick up her shoes, grabs her hand and marches determinedly towards the staircase. If they'd left the study ten seconds earlier, Nile thinks, they would've made it back in time. But then, she wouldn't know what he tastes like.

' _I'd get out of there as soon as possible if I were you_ ,' Nicky whispers and he sounds a bit out of breath. ' _We've just picked up Quynh and Joe, meet you at the safehouse_ ,' he adds and then the line goes quiet.

\---

'You ok?' Booker asks as soon as he turns the key in the ignition.

They had lingered around for another ten minutes and then left the party without anyone giving them so much as a second glance. Apart from their little race down the corridors, everything had gone incredibly smoothly, something Nile knows happens only once every hundred missions. She's really happy it's been a successful night. It's also been fun and exciting and mind-boggling and overwhelming and-

'Nile?' Booker asks again and she hasn't even registered the mansion is far behind them and they're already speeding on the highway.

'Hm? Yeah, yeah, I'm good. A bit tired. This dress is definitely not for running,' she laughs softly.

'I'm surprised you didn't trip on it.'

'Very funny,' she says and then falls quiet, looking out the passenger window.

'You did great tonight,' he adds softly after a few moments.

'Mm. I just followed your lead. You're scarily good at acting, by the way, I'm very impressed.'

Booker laughs and loosens his bow tie. Something feels off, however, Nile knows him too well not to sense it.

'There's something on your mind,' she states without preamble and the little sigh he lets out tells her she's guessed correctly.

'Are you mad at me?'

Well this is completely unexpected.

'Why would I be mad at you?' she frowns in confusion.

'Because I kissed you,' Booker says simply, a tinge of apprehension in his voice.

Oh, _that_. The one thing she's been trying really hard not to think about for fear she might actually jump him. There are so many things she could say right now but none of them sounds right.

_It was for the sake of the mission._

_We had no other choice._

_It was just acting._

_I've been longing to kiss you since that night in Lisbon._

_Can we do it again, preferably repeatedly?_

She's feeling a migraine coming in and it's as if her brain were too small for all these complex thoughts.

'Of course not. You're a great kisser,' she grins and it's the perfect thing to say to make Booker laugh wholeheartedly. 

'Likewise,' he smiles and they leave it at that.

\---

The moment they step through the door of their safehouse, confetti starts raining on them and the idiots are all clapping and cheering. Nicky stalks to Booker, grabs his face and kisses him soundly on the lips.

'What the hell?!' Booker splutters.

'I love you,' Nicky grins, batting his eyelashes. 'Thanks to you, I won the biggest bet of the evening and for that, my brother, I shall forever be grateful.'

'Do I even wanna know?' Nile asks, heart hammering in her chest because she has a pretty good idea what it's all about.

'Why, the kissing scene. Oscar worthy, I swear, and I could only _hear_ it,' Joe sighs dramatically, one hand on his heart.

'We have it filmed, no worries,' Andy smirks to Nile's horror.

'Can we discuss our favourite lines now?' Quynh giggles, jumping up and down excitedly.

'Not much to discuss, the _punish me later_ is obviously the best, which I assume is a teaser for the sequel?' Joe snickers. 'By the way, when can we expect to see it?' he asks innocently.

Nile just shakes her head defeatedly. She's learned that once they get started, comebacks only add fuel to the fire.

'Come on, Seb, let's get out of these clothes,' she mutters without really thinking and there's a new round of cheers and applause.

'So soon?' Joe claps excitedly.

Nile just flips them off tiredly and heads for one of the bedrooms.

'Don't leave me here with them,' Booker whines and follows her down the corridor.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://energievie.tumblr.com/) in case you wanna say hi :)


End file.
